Cold November Nights
by Dysphoric-Asshole
Summary: Twins, living alone in the middle of a forest by the shore of Lake Superior. One is barely holding onto the strands if life while the other tries to keep him alive. One night, something horrific happens and it leaves one of the twins injured and the other permanently disfigured. Though their downfall may have a bright side to it. Care to learn more? Come in, we don't bite here...


Cold November Nights Chapter One

The twins shook violently as the cold, icy wind rattled their tiny shack. The yellow haired child hugged his much smaller sibling close to him in an effort to keep the small child relatively warm. A sob escaped the blue haired child and he writhed slightly in his twins arms.

"Shh, it's okay Will. The storm will pass soon." The older twin whispered to the shaking blue ball his arms.

The smaller child made a small noise that sounded like a sob before he curled up into a smaller ball. Then his stomach growled in such a way that it sounded like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Bill, the older twin, winced and gently rubbed Will's stomach in hopes of comforting the child.

"Oh, I'm sorry Will. I'll get some more food in the morning, okay?" He said as he continued to gently rub Will's stomach and lifted the blue child with into his arms.

There was another whine and frail hand clung to Bill as the yellow haired child carried Will to the bedroom and gently laid him down on the tattered bed. Bill wrapped his brother in the blankets and quilts and gently laid down next to him.

"It's alright Blue, I'll get some food in the morning. Just keep holding on, can you do that for me?" Bill's voice was quiet and gentle and hug pulled his brother into a loving hug in an effort to warm the other.

"Hgn…" Will groaned and cuddled closer to Bill as he shook from a little more than the cold.

Bill sighed quietly and rubbed Will's back. He hated how his brother shiver so horribly, no matter what the temperature was outside. He sighed and started to drift off to sleep, but not before muttering a quick 'I love you,' to his brother.

When Bill woke the next morning he was alone in the small tattered bed, which was strange considering that Will was incapable of moving on his own due to malnutrition. Bill sprang from the bed and looked around with a frantic look in his golden eyes.

"Will?!" He screeched as his panic increased.

A groan from the other room answered him, almost immediately he sprinted towards the noise to make sure Will was okay. When he arrived he gasped at the sight in front of him. Will was lying in a very large puddle of blood, surrounding him were what looked like human intestines, or shreds of intestines at least.

"Will…" Bill mumbled as he stayed glued to the doorframe.

Will groaned and looked up at him, his face was covered in blood and intestines hung from his teeth. Bill looked away and gagged a bit, he wasn't going to look at his brother while he was like this.

"I-I… I k-killed th-them…" Will whispered as he stared down at the bloody ground. He was in some sort of shock.

Bill was hesitant but he eventually he stepped forward and tried to comfort his crying brother.

"Shh… it's okay Will, they probably deserved it." Bill said as he knelt down next to Will and gently rubs his shoulder.

Will sobbed and curled up into a ball. He was scared, he didn't know what happened. He only knew that they were watching him, a switch flipped in his head, and he'd killed them. He remembered the thrill of ripping them open and devouring them, indulging in their screams as he ate them from the inside out till all that was left was a pile of bones, a puddle of blood, and a few demolished intestines.

"I-I… I-I a-a-ate th-them, I a-ate th-them Bill…" He cried as he reached a bloodied hand out towards his brother. "I-I'm f-full…"

Bill gagged again and looked away from his brother as tears started to bubble in his eyes. He didn't want to believe that his sweet little angel of a brother could do something like… like THIS.

"No… it wasn't you. Someone else is just trying to frame you!" Bill lied as he scooped Will into his arms and headed back to the bedroom.

"Y-Yes I d-did… I e-enjoyed I-it." Will mumbled as the shock and adrenaline started to wear off and left him in an almost lifeless state.

Bill frowned and gently ruffled Will's long, messy, blue hair. He set his brother down in the bed gently, earning a small whimper from the child.

"Shh, sleep Will. I'll go get food while you rest, okay?" Bill asked as he continued to pet Will's hair.

"O-Okay…" Will mumbled as he drifted off, holding Bill's hand gently.

Bill smiled sadly as kissed Will's forehead before getting up to go and clean the kitchen. Bill gagged a bit as he entered the kitchen, there was blood everywhere.

"What did he do?" Bill quietly asked himself as he looked around the once white room.

He sighed and shook it off as he started to clean the blood off the walls and floor. He almost puked when he found the skeletons, they were moose. Will had killed, and eaten, two entire moose. Bill did actually lose his lunch as he noticed the intestines strewn all over.

"Will… what did you DO?"

After he managed to clean the horror of a kitchen he left to get food, hoping that Will would be alright alone for a few hours. He grabbed his satchel and headed out the door, locking it behind him. He wandered through the forest happily, he soon came across a quaint little town. He headed to the market and picked up some food and other necessities before going on a short walk to the drug store to pick up Will's medicine. While he was leaving he heard the desperate cries of a woman and he looked for where the sound was coming from. It was a plump woman with fiery red hair, she was screaming into the trees where a shadowy figure was hidden in the shadows.

"My baby! It took my baby! It's eating her!" The woman screeched as she ran towards the figure, only for a a bloodied hand to reach out and chop her head off her shoulders with its sharp claws.

Screams filled the small town as people watched tentacle like appendages wrapped around her body and head and yanked her into the forest. There was a 'WOOSH!' and the figure was gone, bringing the baby and the woman with it. Bill stood there, frozen in shock before realizing that he had left Will alone in the woods and there was a dangerous creature in there as well. His eyes widened and he ran after the creature with the groceries still in hand. He needed to protect his brother.

When Bill arrived at the cabin he threw open the door, only for his senses to be assaulted with the horrid stench of blood. He gagged but continued to trek deeper into the cabin. He followed noises to the kitchen and he fearfully peeked into the room, what he saw made him gasp and almost drop the groceries.

Will was on his hands and knees with his face buried into the gut of the woman, and a bloody pile of baby bones stacked behind him. And if that wasn't enough, Will had bloody antlers with nooses hanging off them. His clawed hands were dripping with blood, a black forked tongue hung out of his mouth, his eyes completely black with slick black liquid dripping out of them. His legs were covered in black goat legs and hooves and a skeletal tail happily swished back and forth as tentacles sprouted from his back and dripped with blood.

Bill remained frozen in place as he watched Will bite the woman's bottom lip and rip all the flesh off the front of her body. He swallowed the flesh before going back to ripping her apart. He sucked her eyes out of their sockets, ripped her arms off and stripped them down to bone, and then he carefully picked out the teeth. Soon all that was left was a few shredded intestines, a puddle of blood, and a pile of bones.

Bill had to keep himself from passing out as horrible squelching, crunching, and screaming filled the house. Will's knees snapped back forward, the claws disappeared, the tail and tentacles were sucked back into the body, the fur and antlers fell off, and the rest of him went back to normal. He collapsed as his arms gave out under him and he fell to the floor.

Bill hesitantly crept forward and rubbed his brother's back, flinching when he felt the tentacles wiggle and writhe beneath the skin. He picked Will up and carried him back to the bedroom without a sound.

"B-B-Bill… I-I'm s-s-so-Sorry…" Will stutters out between cries and whimpers.

Bill sighs as he sets him on the bed and kneels beside his brother. He feels horrible.

"So am I." And with that Bill grabs a knife from under the bed and stabs Will in the eye.

Animalistic screams fill the worn cabin as black, sludge-like, ooze spills from Will's eye. Bill bites back tears and burns the substance with a lighter he had found earlier. He falls to the floor as Will started to cough up the liquid, soon it was leaking out of every hole in his face.

Bill looked away and kept burning the substance, be didn't want to look at the horrific sight.

"You chose the wrong host, you fucking Wendigo." Bill growled as Will's screams died out and the black substance was replaced with his own blood.

Bill looked over at his brother, the kid was barely breathing and he looked even worse than he had before. Bill felt tears fall from his eyes as he lifted the small blue form into his arms.

"I'm sorry… I just needed you back…" He sniffled as he carried Will to the bathroom.

Will writhed and cried in his unconscious state, it physically hurt Bill to see him like this. He set his little brother down in the bathtub and grabbed what little medical supplies he had. He cleaned up Will's face and started to to treat his eye, gagging a bit as he saw the torn apart orb.

"I'm sorry Will… I'm so, so sorry…" Bill said as he wrapped Will's head in bandages.

Bill lifted the kid into his arms, earning a small whimper from the weak blue form. Bill sighed and carried Will to the living room, laying him down on the couch and sitting down next to him. He rubbed Will back and sang a soft lullaby to the writhing blue child. He looked out the cracked and foggy window, only to yelp as a bloody, torn apart, figure stared back at him with sunken and glowing eyes. It had a wicked grin on its face as it put a hand to the glass and started ramming at the window with its boney antlers. Bill didn't think twice as he ran to the bedroom with Will in his arms and locked the door behind him, just as the sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the house. The next thing Bill knew agony shot through his shoulder and Will let out a scream that would haunt his nightmares for the rest of him life. And then, blackness.

Will's body snapped and cracked as his legs became goat haunches and curly ram horns burst through the skin on the sides in his head. He hissed through the fangs that replaced his canines and his sky blue eyes became an empty and unforgiving black. He growled and spun around to face the Wendigo. He let out an angry scream as he launched himself at the torn apart and bloody creature. The monstrosity sank its red claws into Will's fragile neck skin, causing the kid to scream as blood poured out of his mouth and onto the monster below him. Will drove his own blue claws into the Wendigo's own neck. There was an unholy screech of agony as inky black blood mixed with Will's own red blood on the wooden floor of the cabin. Will wasn't fazed by this though, he ripped out the throat and vocal chords of the creature and wasted no time devouring the organs. He let out a guttural growl and ripped open the bony chest of the bloody terror. He shoved fistfuls of the beasts organs into his mouth and started to laugh as he consumed the beast that had made him into this monster. The Wendigo was limp and lifeless beneath Will and the blue haired child consumed its corpse.

A few minutes later, the Wendigo was nothing but a pile of bones and Will was screaming his head off. Crunching and squelching filled the room as Will changed back to a human before collapsing into a bloody mess in the floor. He couldn't keep his eye open for more than a few seconds at a time.

There was a loud bang as the front door was swung open, followed by thundering footsteps running towards the bedroom. A gasp and strong arms wrapping around the two injured kids. The sound of a phone ringing echoed around the room until it was replaced by the sound of an operator.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" Came the voice of a woman, and at that moment Will's world went completely black.

Bill and Will laid side by side in a hospital room. Bill had cast on his arm and a few bandages on his injuries, but he was nothing compared to Will. The blue child was hooked up to countless machines and his legs were hidden under a thin hospital sheet. He was covered in so many bandages he could've passed as an Egyptian mummy, if it weren't for his goat legs. They had changed back sometime during his second night at the hospital, it baffled the doctors and nurses but they decided to leave him alone about it. They were more worried about the bumps on the side of his head, they weren't shouted what they were. Bill knew though, those were the start of horns. He felt awful, he couldn't save his brother in time and now his body would never be the same. That fucking Wendigo…

Suddenly a nurse came in with a smile on her face. Bill huffed and turned away, ever since the Hospital had decided to put him and Will up for adoption he wouldn't let any of the nurses or doctors near himself or Will.

"Bill! We have some good news! Someone has offered to adopt both you AND your brother! He's here right now, and he's from Oregon!" The woman giddily said as she stepped aside to reveal a tall, well built man wearing a beanie and navy blue glasses that framed his forest green eyes. He stepped into the hospital room with a smile he offered a calloused hand to Bill and as he stepped under the air conditioning his wavy chestnut brown hair floated upwards a bit to reveal the start of a birthmark.

"Hello Bill, I'm Dipper. I heard about you and your brother… would you like to come home with me?" Bill scoffed and refused Dipper's hand shake.

"Like you actually care, you probably just want to take Will cause he's different." Bill shot back at Dipper with spite and venom in his voice. He would do anything to protect his brother.

Dipper was shocked for a moment before his brain caught up to him.

"Nononono, I want to help you two! I would never hurt either of you!" He tried to reassure Bill.

Bill's golden eyes narrowed and he sat up so his and Dipper's faces were inches apart.

" _ **Prove it."**_

~End Of Chapter 1~


End file.
